


Fire In The Sky (fic and fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John saw fire in the sky</p><p>AU Finch is a fire elemental and Reese is a water elemental</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire In The Sky (fic and fanart)

John was born of water and wind. Actually he was born of a mermaid and and merman, but it sounded good. He lived in the water and surround himself with pets.

When he was eight summers old when he first saw fireworks. The sky had been dark and the moon light had turned the ocean silver. He had been playing with his pet dolphin. He would hold onto Fluffy's fin and they would fly through the air when Fluffy jumped out of the water. Sometimes they would catch fish that glowed green.

They were floating lazily in the water when suddenly a dark shape that moved on top of the water. It was much too big to be a whale. As the shape got closer, it became a large wooden ship with billowing white sails.

He stayed far away from the ship. He didn't know much about ships, all he knew was that they carried humans. The older kids told him that human would take him and sell him to a circus. No one was quite sure what a circus was but it seemed bad.

A flash of light flew from the ship and exploded in the night sky. John forgot his fear as color burst in to the inky night sky.

He watched wide eyed as reds, blues and yellows filled the sky and loud sounds hurt his ears. That was the first time he realized that humans might not be all that evil.

After the last firework faded and the ship left he swam home. His home was a sunken castle made of grey stone covered with different colored coral. Fish darted in between the coral.

He swam into his home and made his way to his mother.

She was in a ruined room singing. Stone statues filled the room; some were missing limbs, others heads, but his mother cared for each statue as if they were alive. As she sung of far-off people and places she moved through the water. Her scales green scales glistened and he dark hair moved back and forth.

'Mother.'

She turned around and smiled showing her pointed white teeth. 'John.'

She went over to her son and kissed his forehead. Her lips were cool. 'Did you have a good day?'

'Yep. I saw fire in the sky.'

'Really? What's that? Something you imagined?'

As John described sky fire his mother's eyes went wide and a grin spread across her face. When she had a girl she had also saw sky fire.

That night as John slept curled around his pet squid (Spot) he dreamed of sky fire.

Now John was many summers older and his childhood was nothing more than a memory. It had been quite a busy day, he and Finch had saved three names at once and he needed to unwind. He slid (one couldn't walk with just have a tail) out of Finch's castle made of out stone and followed a beaten path.

John was standing on a rock outcrop and stared out at the ocean. The setting sun had painted the sky with deep reds, brilliant yellows and bright oranges. The salty spray of water hit his face.

He opened his gills and breathed in the scent of water and salt. His tail fin twitched. Sometimes he longed for the feeling of water against his scales, but Finch had given him a purpose and he was not going to throw that gift away.

In the dark of night he worried that if he went to the cold embrace of the ocean he would turn back to the bottle like he had when Jessica died.

He heard the crackle of fire and couldn't help but grin. Finch was never quite, even when he was trying to be.

Finch stood next to John and they looked out over the ocean.

After a moment he looked over at Finch. Finch's skin was yellowish orange, his hair was dancing flames and his suit was red.

'Do you ever miss the ocean?' Finch asked.

'Sometimes.'

'I would give the ocean if I could.'

John looked over at Finch. 'Aw. I didn't know you cared,' he said jokingly.

Finch put his hand on John's shoulder. 'Of course I care. You are very important to me.'

John stared at Finch's hand. He always thought a fire elemental's touch would burn but the touch was warm like the summer sun.

'Important huh? Just as an employee?'

Finch's eyes went wide. 'Of course, but also as a friend.'

He nodded. Finch seemed to have very few friends. For all he knew he was Finch's only friend. He also had very few friends.

He had always heard that water elementals were social, but he seemed to be the exception. Even when he had lived in the ocean he had had more swords than friends.

John leaned into Finch's warmth. Maybe it was the setting sun or that Finch opening up a little, but John came to a decision. He leaned close and brushed his lips against Finch's cheek.

As his lips brushed warm skin, Finch turned his body to John and their lips met. The sound of Finch crackling and popping filled the air. 

Finch's lips were warmer than his cheek, but it was not uncomfortable. As they kissed warmth spread thought out John's body. He reached up and caressed Finch's skin. It was soft and made his webbed fingers tingle.

When he reached up and touched the side of John's neck, John gasped. Finch's hand was almost hot, but John couldn't get enough of the touch.

They continued to kiss as the sun sank below the horizon and the sky turned black.

After several moments they broke the kiss but kept their bodies pressed together; everywhere their bodies touched thin wisps of steam rose into the air. John buried his face in Finch's neck and smelled the sweet scent of burning wood.

'Does this mean our relationship changed?' Finch asked, his glasses were skewed on his face.

'It doesn't have to.'

'What if I want to kiss you some more?'

John grinned. 'We can do that.'

John looked deep into Finch's eyes as he leaned into another kiss and Finch's eyes were as blue as fire in the sky. He didn't exactly know where that had come from, like looking through fog the memory was blurry, but it seemed to fit.

  



End file.
